The Ordeal of Soran's Elixer
by steveshakespere
Summary: A mysterious broadcast launches a multi-region ivnvestigation. But during the search for the mastermind, he kidnaps the Professors and the Bosses of Organized Crime! Can loyal followers put aside thier diferences and save their leaders?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's SteveShakespere here with a BRAND NEW STORY!!! Don't worry, I'm still working on MWATGOK(Misty Waterflower and the Guardians of Kotoenoh) and I hope to be able to post a pivital plot-based chapter soon! But until then, please enjoy the introduction/prologue of my new story: The Ordeal of Soran's Elixer!

*DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Pokemon.

* * *

The ordeal began innocently enough, with a primetime announcement on television a week before Thanksgiving. It played on every channel, insuring that everyone in every region saw the brown spiky hair; pale skin; and blue eyes of the face that proceeded to say:

"Greetings. My name is Genji Soran, and I am a scientist. After years of research, I have created something that could benefit all humanity, or devastate all life as we know it. I am offering to show this great marvel to the greatest Thinkers and Dreamers of this world. I certainly hope that the great minds that I so respect will be able to bear witness to this turning point in human history. Therefore I will invite the following to see the marvel I have created, that the world is bettered by it. From Kanto, I invite the esteemed Professor Oak and the Leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. From Johto, I invite the illustrious Professor Elm. From Hoenn, I invite the Respectable Professor Birch. And from Sinnoh, I invite Professor Rowan and Commander Saturn from Team Galactic. I will send you a personal invitation by courier later this week. Inside the invitation will be where and when this event will occur. I hope you can attend. I am looking forward to speaking in person!"

The screen flashed to an odd logo, consisting of an _S_ entwined with a _C_, then went back to regular programming. The entire world was stunned speechless. Then outright panic broke loose, causing the Officer Jenny Corps to be dispatched to calm the riots. In a matter of an hour, the International Police released a statement that they would be investigating the veracity of this claim, but stated that there was most likely no need for panic. This allayed fears, and put the public at ease, and preparations for the upcoming holiday continued.

However, behind closed doors, the IP were just as panicked. Threats like this were usually taken with a grain of salt, but for some reason, this one was taken seriously. Perhaps it was the delivery, perhaps it was the manner in which it was delivered, perhaps it was the threat of syndicated crime involvement, or perhaps a combination of the factors. But all unassigned agents were put onto the investigation of the mysterious "Genji Soran" and the strange _SC _combination.

Discreetly, they sent messages to the Professors, warning them not to leap without looking into this odd situation. They also sent "warnings" to the syndicated crime organizations against going to the meeting, lest there be strict embargos on all their transactions. But these were sent without real regard to the safety of the leaders, just as a protocol to be followed.

Unable to do much of anything else until the couriers arrived with further information, the IP assigned their best detective to the case. The Director of the International Police personally led the briefing. All the regional directors were there, ready to devote all that their branches had to offer to their only hope of solving this mystery.

The day of the briefing came, and all the brass were there to support the future savior of humanity. The time came, and every head turned to the doors, to get a glimpse of the best the IP had. The time passed, and the great one had not entered. An hour passed, and no sign of this hero of heroes. After 3 hours, the doors opened. All heads turned to look upon the glory that was… the Director's message boy. Shy, he blushed in embarrassment as all eyes were turned on him. He gave a quick bow and hurried to the Director's side. Leaning over, he whispered into his ear hurriedly, and leapt back while covering his head to protect it from blows. The Director took a deep, calming breath, then screamed at the top of his lungs: "CURSE YOU, SACHIKO MATSURAGI!!!!!"

* * *

Far away, on a beach in Hoenn, a 16-year-old girl was tanning in the beach sun. Sitting up with a start, she sneezed violently several times. "Whew, that was a lot of sneezes… Someone must be really mad at me!"

* * *

Well, Interesting beginning! The introduction of a new OC, the incorperation of an old one; this could be epic!

*NOTE* This WILL be a romance fic. Not saying the pairings yet, but there WILL be romance. *END NOTE*

As always, comments and criticism are appreciated, as long as they don't catch on fire. I hate putting out flames!

Wanna be in the fic? I am taking aplications for supporting roles in the story! If interested, please say so in your review, or PM me. Spots are limited!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there Internet! It is I, SteveShakespere! I am ALIVE! My muse just like died about a year ago, and I have been unable to write anything of value... But no longer! I am back, and hopefully, you all like the fruits of my recent labor. This Chapter is basically a set up for the diferent pairings we're going to have. And I just realized that my Drew is major OOC... Oops... oh well. So, age time... Yeah, they're all about 15-ish, except for Sachiko, who's 16.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, BUT I DO OWN GENJI, SACHIKO, AND THE DIRECTOR!

* * *

The announcement not only had a profound effect on the IP, but the Professors as well. Their reactions to this news varied vastly.

In Sinnoh:

"Professor Rowan! You have to go! Think of the opportunity for scientific advancement! The fame! The excitement!"

"Dawn, you are young and able-bodied. I'm an old coot, who just needs to be taken out back and shot. I don't want to go. I'd miss Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Rowan's assistant, Lucas, sighed as he put down his Pokédex. "Professor, they have a little thing called TiVo… It records your show to let you watch it any time!"

Rowan scoffed. "Bah, next you'll tell me that man can fly! Haha! Like that'll ever happen!" Rowan began laughing. He laughed so hard he began crying. He sobbed so much that Dawn ran to grab a mop, and Lucas grabbed a blowpipe loaded with PokéTranquilizer. With one deft breath by Lucas, Rowan was sleeping like a baby, dart stuck in his neck. They both hauled him up the stairs and into his bed, remembering to remove the dart before shutting the door. Tired from the effort, they both flopped down on the sofa, panting heavily.

"Whew… he was heavy!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, we need to get him some exercise. You know what? We need to make him go to the meeting, Dawn. Otherwise, he'll just waste away."

"Yes! We'll do that! Once the courier comes, we'll drug him again and send him off on his way!" Dawn said, turning to face him.

"Great idea. But we've got to be sure that we go through with this, and neither of us can give away what we're going to do. Agreed?" Lucas put his hand out to Dawn to shake and she took it, sealing the accord.

"Alright! Let's do it!" She said enthusiastically. Then she looked at her hand and realized that she was holding his hand: his strong, firm, muscular hand that led to his strong, firm, muscular arm that lead to– she blushed heavily, let go of his hand, and ran to the kitchen screaming something about lemonade.

Safely in the kitchen, she sank down in a chair at the kitchen table, heart pounding. She saw Lucas every day, and had eventually stopped getting lightheaded when she was around him, but sitting there, holding hands, with no adults around, felt, wrong somehow. She knew that her feelings for him weren't going to amount to anything in the long run, because she knew that he didn't feel for her the way she felt for him.

She sighed. "It just isn't meant to be… I'm too cowardly to make any kind of move on him… With Rowan gone, we'll be alone when we take care of the duties around the lab… And I can use that time to get up the courage to ask him out! Yes!" She jumped up from her slouching and began dancing around the kitchen, squealing gleefully. "I'm gonna do it! Yesyesyes! I can do it– " Her words cut off as she slipped on the tile floor and landed on her rear with a loud thump. Lucas rushed into the kitchen, looking around wildly.

"What? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Ugh, yeah, I just slipped, that's all…"

"Here, let me help you up!" He reached down to grab her hand, causing her to blush and protest, scooting away.

"N-no, I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself! I can do it!"

"No, I insist! Let me help you up!"

"It's alright, really! I can get up mysel—" Her words were cut off again as she smashed her head into the fridge in her frantic scooting backwards, and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Lucas just stood there for a moment, in shock at what had just happened. He snapped out of it and realized that this could be serious. So without a second thought, he picked Dawn up in his arms and sprinted out of the lab, heading toward Jubilife and the hospital.

In Hoenn

"Dad! You have to wait for Genji to send further information, which could be weeks from now! You cannot just sit there, on the edge of your seat, bags packed and ready at every moment!" May screamed at her father, Professor Birch.

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared! I want to be ready the second the courier shows up! I can't wait to see this amazing thing!" He resumed his bouncing up and down in his seat, while May just rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked out the door and almost ran into her friend Drew.

"Oh, sorry Drew! I didn't see you, I was so mad at my dad…"

Drew blushed and stammered awkwardly. "I-it's ok… i-it was my fault for not looking… How is the professor doing?"

May sighed again. "He's so excited that he's vibrating with excitement… It's kinda creepy…"

"Yeah… I can see how that would be a little creepy… S-so… you w-wanna go get a bite to eat? You know, to get your mind off of it…" Drew blushed and cringed a little, but not enough to be noticeable.

"Sure! Just let me go get my purse!" She said as she ran back inside.

'_Yes~!' _Drew thought as he smiled at his triumph.

In Kanto

The two professors, Elm and Oak, were in a serious debate over the possibility of amazing scientific advancement versus mortal peril. Elm was on the side of advancement, but Oak was on the side of caution. Ash and Misty sat in the middle of it, sweat-dropping at the awkwardness of their situation.

"Pst.. Misty!" Ash whispered, "Let's sneak out and do anything else than this!"

"Sure!" she said, then added in her head, '_As long as it's with you..._' They sank down in their chairs and crawled out the door. "That was scary… I've never seen them so angry at each other!" Misty said.

"They weren't mad per say… just… disagreeable." Ash said matter-of-factly. "This whole thing has everyone in a tizzy. No one knows who this Genji guy is, and where he crawled out from."

"To be honest, I thought he was kinda cute…" Misty said, blushing a little, fishing for a reaction from Ash.

"Really? I though he looked a little suspicious… Like Michael Jackson… Shady like that, you know? But to each their own." He said, shrugging. "Now, Megan Fox… She is HOTT! I mean—,"

He was cut off as Misty smashed Ash over the head with her mallet. "Ash, you idiot!" _'Why do you have to be so dense…' _

"Oww… What was that for?" He said, rubbing his head and wincing.

"Never mind, you retard… Let's go get something to eat." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes! Hey Pikachu! Lunch time!" Pikachu ran out of the forest, turning back to wave to a female Pikachu who had followed him to the edge of the forest. Ash smirked as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "Who was that, Pikachu? Your girlfriend?" Ash said, poking him in the side playfully.

Pikachu blushed (as much as a Pikachu can blush) and retorted, (I'm going to have translated Pokemon speech as quotation marks and parentheses, like so: "(hi)") "(No! She's just a friend that I like to hang out with! Would you like it if I asked you if Misty was your mate? 'Cause that's exactly how it is…)" He blushed again.

"I'm sorry buddy! I didn't mean to offend…" He said, petting him.

Misty, who could not understand Pikachu, was insanely confused. "What on earth just happened?"

"Well, as you probably heard, I teased Pikachu about that female Pikachu over there being his girlfriend. He got embarrassed, and said that she wasn't his girlfriend, just a girl that's a friend, and asked how I'd feel if they asked us if we were mates." Misty blushed furiously at the image in her head of her and Ash…

Ash noticed her intensely red face and asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Mist? I think the sun's getting to be a little too much for you… Let's go get some ice cream after we eat, maybe it'll cool you down! My treat!" He started walking in the direction of the food district of town, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty following behind, blushing and lost in her embarrassing thoughts.

At the undisclosed location of the International Police HQ

A frightened Sachiko Matsuragi stood in front of a furious Director, getting her 16-year-old genius butt chewed up one side and down the other. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU TOOK AN UNAUTHORIZED MONTH-LONG PAID VACATION, WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ANYONE! YOU ARE THE WORST DETECTIVE I HAVE EVER HAD WORK ETHIC WISE! YOU MAY BE A CHILD GENIUS, BUT THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE YOU FROM YOUR DUTIES TO THIS ORGANIZATION AND TO THE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!"

The Director stopped to take a breath, and Sachiko began her counter argument. "But sir, you've always told me after all these cases that I've solved that you owed me and that you'd pay me back somehow, so I decided that the payment would take the form of a month-long paid vacation on the beaches of Hoenn… and besides… I brought you back a stuffed Torchic!" She held out the cute little stuffed toy with an expression of pure innocence. "I'm sowwy… Pweeease fowgive me? I pwomise I won't ever do it again…" She added in a cute, innocent tone.

The popped veins in the director's forehead disappeared, and his face softened. "…fine… Just don't ever do it again!"

Sachiko squealed and jumped the desk and hugged the Director. "Thank you soooooo much, Uncle! I promise I won't ever do it again, ever! Bye!"

She turned to leave, but was stopped by the Director's voice. "One more thing, Sachiko. This is your new assignment." He held out a data card and she took it from his hand. "Don't fail us, Sachiko. We're all counting on you!"

* * *

Plot/Pairing-ness~! I hope this goes over as well as I hope it will, and thanks to all those who read this story! You guys are great!


End file.
